


And He Took Him by the Right Hand and Lifted Him Up

by yujacheong



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chronic Pain, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Sometimes, Gawain needs a helping hand.The worst, however, was the pain, and the worst of the pain came at night. During the worst ofthosenights, the peace of sleep eluded him. Nothing, not prayer, not draught of strong spirits, could make it abate for long.Not even carnal sin would do. Still, he tried.Theytried.“Sorry,” Landry muttered when Gawain hissed with pain. “I didn’t mean to – ”“No, it’s not you. Keep going.”
Relationships: Gawain/Landry du Lauzon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	And He Took Him by the Right Hand and Lifted Him Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Once, before the Fall of Acre, Gawain had been the Templar’s best swordsman. Until, that is, the Lord’s divine will and a stray bolt through his leg which he barely survived took that honor away from him for good.

He tried not to let the loss get to him, and sometimes, he even succeeded. He was still a better swordsman on one good leg than most of his brother Templars were on two. Lately he’d taken to sparring with the initiates in the practice yard. He always declined to hold back, lest they forget their proper place in the hierarchy. These small victories were some small compensation for his loss.

The worst, however, was the pain, and the worst of the pain came at night. During the worst of _those_ nights, the peace of sleep eluded him. Nothing, not prayer, not draught of strong spirits, could make it abate.

Not even carnal sin would help for long. Still, he tried. _They_ tried.

“Sorry,” Landry muttered when Gawain hissed with pain. “I didn’t mean to – ”

“No, it’s not you. Keep going.”

Landry obliged. His hand was rough with callouses, but Gawain liked the roughness, the scrape on the sensitive skin of his shaft, the squeezing pressure at the base of his cock where his sac was lifted, high and tight. He liked how Landry pinched his foreskin between the pads of thumb and forefinger, rubbing, rolling, sliding it down to expose the weeping head.

Landry was working him in honest now, long strokes up from base to tip and down from tip to base again. Gawain’s spine began to arch, his hips lifting, the tension in his muscles sweet for once, instead of bitter. A flush of heat bloomed in his belly, and then Gawain expelled his breath in a rush and began to come, Landry milking each pulse of seed with deft twists of his fist.

It was good. The languor of sexual satiation stole over him. Gawain’s eyelids drooped. Soon – at last – he would be able to sleep.

“Rest well, Brother, and I will see you in the morn,” Landry whispered into Gawain’s ear.

Gawain did not bother to reply; Landry was already risen from the bed and returning to his own cell.


End file.
